


Dirty talks для Лекса

by The_Last_American_Virgin



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Last_American_Virgin/pseuds/The_Last_American_Virgin
Summary: Грязные разговоры.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Kudos: 12





	Dirty talks для Лекса

**Author's Note:**

> Шутка-самосмейка слегка пошлая и слегка тупая, я сделал что мог х) Просто представьте себе любой бэкграунд и возможный эпизод х)

Леску всегда нравились загадки. Он был уверен, что в этом виноват его отец, который окружал себя тайнами и двойными ловушками с щедростью лепрекона, разбрасывающего фальшивое золото, которое должно исчезнуть по утру. Лекс стремился успеть раньше, собрать все подсказки и заставить остаться золото осязаемым. Словно дикая гончая он кружился по следу едва уловимого запаха истины, голодный и возбужденный от адреналина. И никогда не мог достигнуть ее. Поэтому как никто другой он понимал значение фразы «Истина возбуждает».

\- Я не человек.

\- О, Боже!..

Эти простые слова без задержки прошли через мозг Лекса и отправились прямо к его члену. Он даже не успел толком обработать информацию, осознать ее и прийти к выводам. Неважно, что именно сказал Кларк, главное, что это была правда. Черт его знает, что заставило Кларка открыться теперь, когда их дружба была близка к краху. Но, конечно, Лекс не стал бы жаловаться. Голос Кларка, даже наполненный ложью, мог поднять все что может подняться в Лексе в их худшие моменты дружбы. А сейчас один из лучших, сравнимый с самой первой их встречей.

\- И ты… ты сбил меня своим порше, а затем я сорвал с него крышу, чтобы добраться до тебя… 

Кларк сосредоточенно смотрел прямо перед собой, не осмеливаясь повернуться к Лексу. И это хорошо, потому что Лекс был на грани того, чтобы начать потирать себя через брюки. Не совсем тот способ, которым он хотел бы открыть _свои маленькие грязные секреты._

\- Не стесняйся, продолжай, Кларк. Что-нибудь еще? – Довольно трудно было сохранить свой голос спокойным, но Лекс был из тех людей, которым нравились более сложные пути достижения цели.

\- У меня есть Крепость Одиночества. Не та, что в сарае, а та, что в Артике. Лекс, я мог бы показать ее, если хочешь…

\- Я бы согласился и на сарай. Скажи мое имя еще раз!..

\- Я просто не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь опять умер из-за твоего недоверия… Лекс? Лекс?!

Кларк повернул голову, как раз вовремя, чтобы запечатлеть на лице Лекса блаженное выражение. Лекс испытывал такое в последний раз примерно... никогда. Никто никогда не говорил ему правду, и Лекс никогда не сталкивался с подобными грязными разговорами. Поэтому все закономерно, ну… кончилось. 

\- Отлично, - сказал Лекс, когда отдышался. – Я тоже хочу тебе кое-что сказать, Кларк. Секрет за секрет. Помнишь Комнату Одержимости? Она была не о твоих секретах. И даже не обо мне. Она была именно тем, на что это было похоже. Комнатой Стремного Сталкера. У меня не было твоего нижнего белья только по чистой случайности.

Кларк уставился на влажное пятно, украшающее брюки Лекса.

Лекс улыбнулся.


End file.
